jalousie maladive
by le gouyou sauvage
Summary: chap améliorés! spoiler tome 5 mé je fé revenir nos chien et cerf favoris - Sirius tro proche de riri… James jaloux (c’est lui le papa) mé pourquoi severus aussi ? saurait-il qq chose ? et en quoi cela le concerne?
1. Default Chapter

TITRE : Jalousie maladive

AUTEUR : le gouyou sauvage

SOURCE : Harry Potter of course …et mon esprit pervers... (Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui?).

DISCLAIMER : BLA BLA BLA BLA (Pfff ;…y en a marre… pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…) pas à moi… blablabla J.K. R.… pas procès moi dire que pas moi vrai auteur de riri Potter et que toutes ressemblances sont fortuites, là !

GENRE : slash SB/HP et SS/HP - rating : pg-13 (moi rien comprendre au nouveau alors si vous pouvoir m'aider …).

RESUME : ATTENTION MODIFICATION : je fais revenir nos chien et cerf favoris - Sirius trop proche de 'ri, James jaloux (normal c'est lui le papa) mais pourquoi sev' ? Saurait-il qq chose ? Et en quoi cela le concerne ?

JALOUSIE MALADIVE

CHAPITRE UN : LE RETOUR DE JAMES

Dumbledore avait décidé de rassembler tout le monde… Il était dévasté et craignait au fond de son cœur d'avoir perdu la confiance, le respect et l'amour que Harry portait à ce qu'il devait considérer, selon Albus lui-même, comme son grand-père adoptif. Il faut dire que lui aussi, c'était beaucoup attaché au jeune homme, comme il le lui avait dit. Il avait ainsi beaucoup repensé aux évènements de la vie de Harry, après lui avoir révélé la prophétie.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui était venue…totalement saugrenue bien sur… Mais ce n'était pas la première fois et cela lui avait toujours réussi après tout… Oui, pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout. C'était sans danger et cela serait merveilleux pour Harry et Remus ! En effet, dans son esprit de vieux tordu, il s'était imaginé que si Severus arrivait à subtiliser la baguette de Voldemort et de bellatrix lestrange à la prochaine réunion de mangemorts, il pourrait peut-être intervenir. Selon Severus les baguettes des mangemorts étaient interdites à ces réunions (ben oui ! pas fou, voldie !) et voldemort ne prenait pas la sienne (personne n'oserait l'attaquer, et de toutes façons, il pouvait se défendre sans!). Ainsi, il pourrait utiliser un priori incantatum (comme au tournoi des trois sorciers) et jeter un sortilège de métamorphose sur les échos de James Potter et Sirius Black, pour leur permettre de se matérialiser… C'était fou, mais Albus était très puissant alors, avec l'aide d'une potion de Severus sur les deux échos en question, cela serait faisable. Bien sur, trouver une telle potion demanderait beaucoup d'efforts, mais Severus était un Maître des potions et rien ne les empêchait d'essayer. Selon Albus……….

Bref…Une fois que le directeur avait exposé son idée, l'ordre du phoenix avait décidé de tout mettre en place, à la condition, que Severus ne risque rien. Celui-ci avait alors protesté, qu'il était un espion suffisamment doué. Il avait semblé ensuite regretter ses paroles, qui impliquaient son accord pour faire revenir Black et Potter senior, même si il avait semblé à Albus, que Severus acceptait parce que, lui aussi se faisait du souci pour le jeune homme. Remus lui-même était surpris, que Severus accepte si vite, et de son plein gré ; mais il avait supposé que Dumbledore avait dû le convaincre avant la réunion, tout simplement… Il était de toute manière bien trop secoué à l'idée de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis, il se préoccupait énormément de Harry et savait, que son parrain lui manquait beaucoup. Et il pourrait enfin connaître son père. Ce sujet tenait particulièrement à Remus depuis le voyage de Harry dans la pensine de Rogue. Harry avait encore des doutes ; il en était certain.

Après un mois de travail acharné, de grosses frayeurs, de stress intense, et d'espérances, l'ordre du phoenix avait finalement assisté au succès du projet de Dumbledore et aux renaissances de James et Sirius. Maintenant, Albus devait tout expliquer à Sirius et surtout à James, qui avait 16 ans de retard !

James : Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Harry a vécu tellement de choses et je n'étais pas là…Il me le reprochera surement d'ailleurs, termina-t-il désespéré.

Sirius : t'es fou ! Il sera fou de joie de te revoir ! Il t'admire tant ! Mais moi, que tu avais désigné pour m'occuper de lui, je n'ai pas su être là !

James : Ce n'était pas ta faute, s'emporta James. C'est ce sale rat ! La première chose à faire est de prévenir le ministère de notre retour, de t'innocenter et reprendre Harry ! La protection, que Lily a posé, peut s'appliquer avec moi, puisqu'elle est issue de l'amour ! Au fait, Albus, pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené Lily… C'est sa mère et …elle va tant me manquer… James eut un sanglot et Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule, lui témoignant son soutien.

Albus : En fait, c'est précisément à cause de son sacrifice : si elle revient à la vie, son sacrifice n'en est plus un et la protection disparaît. Voldemort retrouve toute sa puissance d'antan et Harry aurait très peu de chance de s'en sortir! Surtout que votre situation est inédite : peut-être que la protection antérieure, dont Harry a bénéficié, en 1e année par exemple, disparaîtrait et Harry mourrait ! Imaginez les conséquences… Je suis désolé James, mais c'est un risque, que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. Nous devons respecter le sacrifice de Lily.

James : Je comprends… Bien, allons nous coucher, demain nous irons au ministère et, de toute évidence et compte tenu la vision des choses du nouveau ministre, il nous faudra être en forme, dit-il à regret.

Le gouyou : ok ! Pas taper l'auteur sinon j'arrête tout ! –big silence-

Kiki : tu veux des chips bolognaise, ma femme ?

Le gouyou sauvage (tourne le dos): OUF… Ce chapitre d'intro est lourd et long, mais nécessaire, pour ramener Sirius et James… Maintenant que c'est fait, passons aux choses sérieuses ! (Sourire sadique)

Kiki : Eh ben, il était temps ! (Bave d'excitation) Et quand il entre vraiment en scène mon sévi ? HEIN ? HEIN ? HEIN ?

Le gouyou sauvage : - ; Bientôt t'inquiète….


	2. Chap 2 : la jalousie de James 2

CHAPITRE DEUX : LA JALOUSIE DE JAMES 2  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour ! James et Sirius allaient chercher Harry chez les Dursley avec Albus et Remus! James voulait se déplacer à Privet Drive pour pouvoir dire leurs quatre vérités aux Dursley concernant l'enfance de son fils.  
  
Il était très anxieux et avait hâte de faire connaissance avec lui. Il était très fier de lui et savait déjà qu'ils s'entendraient bien ensemble puisque, selon Sirius, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, comme le Quidditch.(Kiki et le gouyou sauvage : Aaah ! les hommes......) Durant les conversations qu'ils avaient eu concernant son fils, James avait réalisé que, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les liens qui unissaient Harry et Sirius étaient très forts et il avait maintenant un peu peur que Sirius lui ait volé son fils. Cependant, il s'était interdit ce genre de réflexion, et s'était durement raisonné : c'est vrai, Sirius n'y était pour rien s'il était resté en vie plus longtemps, et il n'avait fait que remplir son devoir de parrain. D'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup souffert.  
  
POV James  
  
« Justement, les liens issus du désespoir sont très forts. Sirius et Harry doivent être très proches puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux désespérés d'avoir un proche, une famille, pour les aimer et les accepter... »  
  
Aussitôt, James se dégoûta : il était jaloux de son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait été aussi désespéré que son fils ! C'était ridicule, James était son père donc Harry l'aimerait, FORCEMENT... « Oui, mais...autant qu'il aimait Sirius ? »  
La crainte persistait malgré tout et c'est tremblant qu'il se dirige vers la porte du n°4.  
  
James frappa à la porte puisqu'il était l'instigateur de cette visite surprise. Il entendit alors un rugissement étouffé :  
  
Vernon : Quoi encore ?  
  
James : nous sommes là pour Harry Potter !  
  
Vernon : connaît pas !  
  
James : si on vous dit qu'on est là pour le reprendre définitivement, vous le connaissez, maintenant ? demanda James en serrant les dents de rage.  
  
Vernon : C'est vrai ? demanda un Vernon plein d'espoir en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Remus : tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Mais vous connaissez déjà Sirius, le parrain de Harry, je crois ? Harry vous a parlé de lui, il me semble ? (Vernon devint pâle comme un mort.) Et nous avons le bonheur de vous annoncer le retour de James son père ! Mais lui vous l'aviez déjà rencontré, bien sur !  
  
Vernon : c'est impossible vous êtes mort !!! (Il parle de James, il n'est pas au courant pour Sirius).  
  
Sirius : plus maintenant de toute évidence ! Alors appelez Harry, et dites- lui de préparer ses affaires pendant qu'on discute !  
  
Albus : Sirius, James, un changement de programme s'impose... Harry sera suffisamment perturbé comme ça... mieux vaut que vous reveniez régler vos comptes plus tard avec les Dursley, dit-il les yeux pétillants. Vernon parut alors horrifié et se mit à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles, ce qui rappelait, au plus grand dégoût de Sirius, l'image de Peter dans la cabane Hurlante.  
  
James : la seule chose qui m'importe est le bien-être de mon fils, bien entendu, admit James en boudant. Mais il remarqua que Sirius gardait un silence énigmatique.  
  
C'est ce moment précis, que choisit Harry pour descendre les escaliers afin de se rendre aux toilettes.  
  
Harry : Papa ? Mais c'est impossible... Sirius ? Non, je deviens fou, c'est la seule explication !!! Objecta-t-il pour lui-même au plus grand amusement des sorciers réunis.  
  
Albus : Non, Harry, c'est la réalité. L'ordre du phoenix a réussi a ramené ton père et ton parrain, rien que pour toi, dit Albus, ravi d'avoir racheté sa faute. Tu vas vivre avec eux au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce que ton père ait fait reconstruire une demeure digne de ce nom.  
  
James : et elle sera à l'identique de notre ancienne maison Harry ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
James savoura ce moment unique en étreignant Harry jusqu'à l'étouffer, les larmes aux yeux. Harry, lui, pleurait à chaudes larmes et essayait de se dégager pour observer plus attentivement son père. Leur ressemblance était aussi troublante que ce que tous disaient. Bien sur, il s'en était rendu compte grâce aux photos, mais le voir en chair et en os en face de lui était très différent ! A moins que ce ne soit l'émotion...  
  
Harry : Papa, j'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il en séchant ses larmes, c'est génial ! Oh Sirius, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais !  
  
Sirius s'était lui aussi mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Harry sauta de lui-même dans ses bras, fou de joie. Il y resta blotti durant tout le trajet du retour, en Magicobus, et encore quelques temps après leur arrivée Square Grimmaurd. James l'avait, bien entendu, remarqué : il était furieux et dévoré de jalousie. Harry était son fils ! Mais il n'avait pas vu que si Harry était si proche de Sirius, c'est parce que ce dernier lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Par contre, Remus le remarqua très bien, lui ! Et il se demandait si c'était le digne comportement d'un parrain envers son filleul, surtout en face de son père et de son directeur... Des doutes l'assaillaient ! Remus savait que Sirius et Harry étaient proches, mais pas au point de... d'être... quand même ???? Si un sortilège de silence entourait la chambre de Sirius, quand Harry le rejoignait l'année dernière, c'était uniquement pour être en parfaite confiance durant leurs conversations, non ? De toute façon, si Harry avait découché, Ron l'aurait signalé, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que Harry lui ait demandé de se taire...Hmmm...le doute persistait...Quant à James, jaloux mais peu rancunier envers son meilleur ami (ndr : pour l'instant ! - ) il se mettait d'accord avec Albus pour partager le poste de DCFM avec lui.  
  
Ainsi, une fois arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, Albus se retira, d'accord avec James et Sirius pour le partage des classes (bien qu'il lui semblait que Sirius avait la tête ailleurs pendant leurs discussions). L'ordre du phoenix se chargea alors d'accueillir les maraudeurs et Harry en grandes pompes !  
  
Prochain chapitre : discussions, doutes et arrivée d'un autre jaloux : il est très envié ce Sirius (Harry : ben oui, ça se comprend !!! -tout fier de lui-)  
  
Voilà, je vous mets le 2e chapitre tout de suite pour que vous puissiez avoir quelques choses à vous mettre sous la dent ! Et puis, ils sont très courts et servent d'intro comme je l'ai dit. Mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Je suis gentille, hein ?  
  
Kiki : bof... y a toujours rien de space...bof...  
  
Le gouyou sauvage : on n'interromps pas l'auteur sinon pas de suite, c'est clair ?  
  
Kiki : oui mamour !  
  
Le gouyou sauvage : bon. Je n'exige pas de reviews, pas de chantage, j'aime pas ça !  
  
Kiki : tu parles...)-   
  
Le gouyou sauvage : mais tous conseils et critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenus ! 


	3. chapitre 3: des proches très proches !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Artemis : je te remercie de tes conseils, je crois que toi aussi tu écris des fics (pardon si je me trompe) et avoir l'avis d'une personne expérimentée est un bon point, merci beaucoup. D'autant plus que tu as écrit ma 1e review ! Que d'émotions ! Tes compliments m'ont touchés et ça me met un peu la pression (je ne veux pas décevoir, je déteste ça ! mais c'est comme ça que je travaille le mieux au fond !). Je pense que tu as raison à propos des interludes, alors je vais essayer de me maîtriser ! (ouh là !) Quant à la brièveté des 2 chapitres, c'est parce qu'il ne devait en former qu'un, mais je trouvais ça trop lourd…indigeste, même ! Mais maintenant, ils auront une longueur honorable ! Surtout, que je lis aussi des fics et je sais qu'on est parfois frustré ! (C'est peut-être pour me venger, que j'écris…). Mais rassure-toi, je ferais mon maximum pour updater rapidement, je veux juste pas me précipiter : j'aime fignoler mes chapitres en m'y prenant en deux fois. Bon, faut que je m'occupe de cette histoire de review anonyme aussi….A part ça, je suis ravie que mon idée te plaise et j'espère que ça durera ! Bises.

Geneviève Black : Comme je le disais à Artemis, je promets de faire mon maximum pour updater, vu que je connais votre frustration (je lis des fics moi aussi !) mais je ne me précipiterai pas. Je fais toujours mes chapitres en 3 étapes : 1.un schéma au brouillon 2. L'écriture et 3.la relecture pour perfectionner le chapitre et approfondir ou écourter ce qui doit l'être. Je ne veux pas être trop hâtive et que la qualité de l'histoire en pâtisse, tu comprends ?

Kiki Rikiki : SALUT MA FEMME ! Merci de suivre ma fic, ça me touche ! Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de la tête que tu avais quand tu as vu ma fic publiée ! En tout cas, je suivrai les tiennes, sois en sûre ! Bises à une gazelle merveilleuse qui a toujours été là pour moi !

**REMARQUE A TOUS MES LECTEURS : **si un jour vous voulez lire une fic du seigneur des anneaux, allez voir celle de ma femme, la kiki rikiki !

**CHAPITRE DEUX : DES PROCHES …TRES PROCHES !**

Place à l'histoire, qui se situe maintenant sous le point de vue de Harry :

J'étais totalement euphorique à l'idée de revoir Sirius et de pouvoir enfin retrouver mon père, quelqu'un qui se soucierait de mon éducation, qui serait protecteur, attentif, chaleureux. Bien sur, Sirius l'était, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Plus depuis Noël dernier… Sirius était comme un père pour moi… Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais… Ou peut-être qu'il avait vraiment été comme tel… Je ne sais pas… toujours est-il que, à Noël dernier, il était devenu autre chose… pas plus…pas moins … juste autre chose…. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, il a fallu qu'il meure, pour que je comprenne ! Et je me suis détesté de n'avoir pas compris avant, de mettre voilé la face pour ma tranquillité d'esprit plutôt que d'avoir profité de sa présence… Quel crétin, j'avais été ! Mais l'ordre l'avait ramené, on m'offrait une deuxième chance et je ne la laisserai pas passer !

En effet, à Noël dernier, alors que j'étais pointé du doigt par la communauté magique pour être un soi-disant menteur, par mes amis pour être comme possédé par voldemort, et par l'ordre pour être dangereux mais nécessaire, Sirius m'a écouté et m'a compris (qui mieux qu'un évadé d'Azkaban considéré comme un monstre pouvait comprendre un nouveau paria de la société ?). Il m'a tendu la main et m'a offert ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé : affection et compréhension, tendresse et écoute. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment confié à mes amis : qui à Poudlard aurait cru que le Survivant avait été malmené par son oncle et sa tante moldus ? Et qui ne s'en serait pas servi, ne l'aurait pas révélé pour faire son intéressant ou me détruire un peu plus ? Hermione n'a jamais vraiment été proche de moi, pas assez en tout cas, et Ron m'aurait écouté, mais au fond de lui, il serait quand même jaloux et m'en voudrait de me plaindre, moi qui suis si riche ! Ou il aurait cru que je lui reprochait d'avoir une famille… A haute voix, il aurait été compatissant, mais pas au fond de lui… A moins que je ne me trompe… Il faut dire qu'après sa jalousie et son manque de confiance pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire à nouveau complètement confiance… Même si nous nous étions réconcilié, une brèche dans notre amitié s'était révélée grâce à cette dispute… Une limite à notre confiance… Et cela avait brisé quelque chose… Nous en étions tous deux conscients mais d'un commun accord silencieux, implicite, nous n'en avions jamais parlé… La fuite et l'ignorance étaient plus simples… Et puis nous savions que c'était trop tard, cela ne serait plus jamais comme avant… Surtout maintenant avec cette prophétie… Là encore, il se montrerait compatissant, mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser qui si j'y arrive, ce que j'espère faire, il serait encore plus dans mon ombre, et il m'en voudrait pour ça, même si c'est totalement involontaire… Bref, il est trop douloureux de penser à ça… Je regrette notre amitié d'antan… Encore une manière qu'à ma vie de me propulser et de m'écraser sur un mur de réalité, une manière de me forcer à devenir adulte et à ressentir de la solitude.

Comme je le disais, c'est à ce moment-là, que je me suis vraiment rapproché de Sirius et nous avions alors eu de vrais conversations, tard le soir et parfois toute la nuit… Où j'ai pu enfin tout dire, sans risque et sans retenue, tout dire sur la véritable vie de Harry Potter… Je suppose même, que c'est à ça que le miroir, qu'il m'avait donné, devait servir : avoir les mêmes conversations même séparés ; mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard… Sirius n'avait jamais rien révélé. Il avait dû espérer secrètement que j'y pense, que je pense à lui par moi-même… Il comprenait ma honte et ma pudeur... Oui, ma honte, parce que c'est lorsque j'ai pu enfin tout sortir de moi, grâce à Sirius, que j'ai vraiment compris l'impact qu'avait eu l'éducation des Dursley sur mon psychisme… J'étais meurtri, à feu et à sang… Mais en courageux gryffondor, je n'avais jusqu'alors rien dit… Ou peut-être qu'en lâche je m'étais caché la vérité, allez savoir….Mais avec lui, j'avais pu être moi-même, parce que c'était un adulte, parce qu'il m'aimait et voulait mon bien-être et mon bonheur, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que de grandir dans un foyer qui vous humilie, vous hait…

Je crois, que c'est à cette époque, que je suis tombé amoureux, fou amoureux de Sirius… J'ai longtemps cru à de l'affection et des hormones galopantes, l'esprit mal tourné d'un ado… Mais non, c'est plus… Et je compte bien y faire face et tenter ma chance avec Sirius… Il risque de me rejeter et cela pourrait anéantir toute notre relation mais mes sentiments sont trop forts pour que je puisse les ignorer. De un parce que c'est pas donné à tout le monde de vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort et je me le dois à moi-même… Et de deux, parce que je pense, qu'il ressent quelque chose aussi, et que si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne se comportera pas comme un idiot en m'ignorant… Bien sur, cela serait dur pour nous deux ; mais il comprendrait ça aussi, et nous ferait aller de l'avant, malgré la difficulté de la situation… Et je compte bien commencer mon approche dès ce soir !

En ce moment, nous sommes attablés et fêtons le retour de James et Sirius. Il y a Remus, les Weasley, quelques membres de l'ordre, que les deux maraudeurs remercient chaudement, et Hermione bien sur. Je constate à regret, que Percy n'est toujours pas là : même si je lui en veux, je pense que ces parents doivent beaucoup souffrir de cette situation, surtout Molly… Je me demande en passant quelle a été la réaction de la communauté magique face au retour de mon père et de mon parrain ! Cela ne va pas calmer l'agitation qui règne autour de moi, je le crains ; mais c'est si peu payé… Une seconde… petit come-back… Mon père** et** mon parrain, de retour, réaction… Mais oui, la véritable question sera : comment papa va réagir face à mes sentiments pour Sirius, qui est mon parrain et a le même âge que lui ! OUPS…. J'y avais pas pensé à celle-là ! Voilà une grosse difficulté… Bien, chaque chose en son temps… mieux vaut convaincre Sirius de mon profond amour pour lui en premier, vu qu'il me semble réciproque. Après on verra pour papa… ET REMUS ! Il risque de se douter de quelque chose… Papa n'imaginerait jamais une chose pareille, mais Remus a vu notre rapprochement à Sirius et moi, et ses sens de loup-garou peuvent peut-être aussi l'aider… La situation est plus compliquée, que ce que je m'imaginais… Mas je dois saisir cette deuxième chance, il n'y a aucun doute… Alors tant pis, jetons-nous à corps perdus !

Je m'introduis dans la conversation, qui vise à remettre à niveau mon père à propos du quidditch. Remus ne me quitte pas des yeux, on dirait que ma rêverie l'a troublé… A-t-il perçu mon air paniqué, il y a quelques minutes ? Je suis sur, qu'il a des doutes… Il a l'air trop sérieux pour quelqu'un qui vient de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis morts il y a encore quelques jours…SHIT !... Tiens, il regarde Sirius maintenant,… C'est sur, il sait… Je me tourne vers Sirius et m'aperçoit de son regard attendri tourné vers moi : Il a un charisme fou, ce type !

Sirius : « pour ce qu'y est du poste d'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ton fils a pris le relève, dit-il à mon père, tout en continuant à me fixer du même regard, et il est magistral, magnifique, peut-être même meilleur que tu ne l'étais, ajoute-t-il les yeux brillants, un rictus à ses lèvres, en me faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Provocateur, va ! Pour mon père que tu titilles, et qui est très (peut-être trop) fier de son talent… Pour moi, qui n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : t'embrasser à pleines bouches, ici et tout de suite, devant eux, d'envoyer balader toutes ses assiettes et de t'allonger sur cette table en te chevauchant… Allumeur, va !

Tiens, mes sens sont en alerte ! Tu regardais à nouveau vers mon père mais tu te tournes vivement vers moi, les yeux stupéfaits mais toujours aussi brillants. Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère que je n'ai pas de la sauce au menton comme un gamin ! NON ! NON ! Quel imbécile ! En l'observant, j'avais passé ma langue sur mes lèvres, avec appétit, et l'avais détaillé avec insistance… avec trop d'insistance ! Maintenant Sirius m'observe avec intérêt ; pour mon plus grand bonheur il parait intéressé ; mais je m'attire un regard énigmatique de Remus……ET DE ROGUE !

Depuis quand il est là, lui ? J'étais trop inattentif, pour m'apercevoir de son arrivée… Si seulement quelqu'un me parlait, je l'aurais vu ; cependant tous s'obstinaient à me laisser dans mon coin, tel un enfant fragile qui ne doit pas être bousculé après un choc émotionnel ! J'ai plus cinq ans, bon dieu, dites-leur ! Mais en quoi ça le regarde, lui ? Il doit chercher un nouveau moyen de faire pression sur moi, ou de m'humilier… Erreur : je ne cacherais pas ma liaison avec Sirius, si elle a lieu, bien au contraire ! Un tel homme entre mes griffes, je le clamerai sur tus les toits comme mien ET chasse gardée ! Mais non, il n'apparaît pas avec cet air satisfait, qu'il a quand il a découvert une faille chez l'adversaire… C'est même l'opposé d'un visage victorieux… Il parait déçu et résigné…. Je me demande bien pourquoi… A-t-il peur, que les brimades de James et Sirius reprennent ? Mais, il sait se défendre maintenant ! Et ils ont une dette envers lui ! Enfin Sirius, disons que pour papa, ce serait davantage en « remerciement » de l'incident de la pleine lune. Remarque, je comprends : même si on sait se défendre, c'est fatigant de devoir toujours se battre… on prend un coup de vieux avant l'âge, comme me l'avait dit Bill, quand il m'avait trouvé trop mature… Cette remarque m'avait beaucoup ému. Je promets de parler avec Rogue à la fin du repas : je sais que je me suis mal comporté avec la pensine et, même si je lui en voulais pour la mort de Sirius, je voulais passer l'éponge pour montrer l'exemple à James et Sirius. Il faut que nous soyons unis face à voldemort ! Et … ma vie risque de devenir un enfer, si j'ai Rogue à dos, à cause des Maraudeurs !

L'expression de Rogue devient confuse, quand il réalise, que mon regard s'est attardé sur lui : c'est bien la première fois qu'il agit ainsi avec moi ! Il rosit et gigote sur sa chaise comme un enfant, qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Un silence total règne dorénavant autour de la table… Les convives se sont aperçus du malaise…c'est au tour de Remus d'être stupéfait, quant à Sirius, il boude, visiblement contrarié, que notre moment magique soit brisé ! Les autres baignent dans l'incompréhension, comme moi. Je me demande, pourquoi Remus fait une tête pareille en regardant Rogue… C'est alors, que mon père veut m'emmener avec lui, pour rattraper un peu du temps perdu et apprendre à connaître Ron et Hermione. J'entends le portrait de la mère de Sirius hurler et constate que Rogue a disparu : il est parti en claquant la porte ! Il faudra malgré tout, que j'ai un entretien avec lui… Y a des choses à mettre au clair…

C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher et je me dirige vers Sirius :

« Je peux aller avec toi, dans ta chambre ? J'aimerais te parler seul à seul. »

Je perçois tout à fait le regard douloureux de mon père, qui doit penser, que je préfère être avec Sirius. Je supporte mal sa souffrance et ma culpabilité. Il faudra qu'on s'explique demain finalement, que les choses aient été mises au point avec Sirius ou pas ! Sirius cesse enfin de bouder :

« Bien sur, chéri ! (Surnom qui date, non pas par hasard, de Noël dernier). Je peux même installer un deuxième lit, si tu veux ? Pour ne pas réveiller Ron en allant te coucher après, explique-t-il après avoir remarqué l'expression furieuse de Remus.» Quelque chose me dit que Remus ne sera pas facile à convaincre du bien fondé d'une relation entre moi et Siri, ce qui risque, par ailleurs, d'influencer papa, puisque Remus est considéré comme le sage et le bon conseiller.

« Oui, je pense, que c'est mieux ainsi ! Allons-y ! » Je me dirige vers mon père et l'étreint fortement en lui murmurant « Je t'aime, papa ! Bon retour et bonne nuit ! ». Il est touché et ému par mon geste, je le vois aux larmes, qui pointent aux bords de ses yeux. Je comprends, qu'il ne m'en veut plus d'aller avec Sirius, ce soir, et je me sens déjà plus léger. Je suis Siri dans les escaliers le cœur plus tranquille, plus léger. A nous deux, Sirius Black, la nuit sera longue et chaude !

Le gouyou sauvage : ouf ! J'ai réussi et je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Le slash approche, mes amis ! Voilà comme d'hab', j'attends vos avis et vos commentaires. Big bises


	4. frustrations

CHAPITRE 4:FRUSTRATION

**Réponse aux reviews :**

blurp3() : Pour James, la situation va évidemment évoluer, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si ce sera en bien ou mal (ah ! le pouvoir de l'auteur !). Merci de ta review et bonnes vacances à toi aussi.

Kiki Rikiki : tu l'auras ton slash, t'inquiète pas ! Merci pour tes encouragements, quant au reste, tu sais où me contacter ! Je ne sais pas si je suis de bons conseils ; mais je veux bien jeter un œil ! Bises.

Artemis : Merci encore, à chacune de tes reviews, tu me complimentes un peu plus, mais si c'est mérité, tant mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Je fais au plus vite…

Tu es mon premier reviewer et mon plus fidèle !

Astronema : Ah ! Ah ! Voilà, à toi de vérifier, tu ne le sauras que au prochain chapitre !

Zick : comme tu as dû le comprendre, j'écris au fur et à mesure, alors je n'en sais rien. Mais il y a de grandes chances, parce qu'il y a plus de hp/ss que de hp/sb et j'ai bien envie de combler ce manque.

Lunny() : J'ai, en effet, décidé de rendre mon texte plus vivant cette fois, alors voilà, le résultat. J'espère que tu aimeras parce que c'est dur de contenter tout le monde (certains préfèrent les pov comme dans le chap.3 et d'autres le dialogue). J'essaie de faire un compromis et d'équilibrer, pour que ce soit le plus complet possible. Merci de m'aider à me perfectionner et dis-moi si ça t'a plu ou si j'ai échoué ! Bises.  


Anais() : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'être soutenue ! Je suis aussi une fan des slash Harry/Sirius. Quant à Rogue, il sera plus présent bientôt, voilà, l'avant goût est dans ce chapitre ! Pardon pour le retard.

Disclaimer : je répète au cas où que si le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à cette lumineuse, géniale, sérénissime J.K Rowling. (Snif !)

**Annonce** : Non, rassurez-vous, je n'annonce ni la suspension, ni l'arrêt de mes publications (comment ça, vous vous en foutez ? Qui a dit ça ? Qu'il se dénonce !) Hm Hmm… En fait, PARDON POUR LE RETARD ! Je sais que j'ai promis d'updater rapidement et là, c'est foutu, mais croyez-moi, c'est à l'insu de mon plein gré ! Par contre, j'ai décidé de décaler le lemon d'un chapitre et là, j'assume toute responsabilité (faut dire mon chapitre fait déjà 14 pages Word, alors… Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse : le chapitre est plus long, voyez ! Mais si j'en mets de trop, les updates sont plus longues, à vous de voir !). Voilà, maintenant que ça va mieux, je peux me consacrer à ma fic, merci à ceux qui vont continuer à me lire et encore milles excuses. Big kiss.

Place à la suite :

Dans la chambre de Sirius :

« Siri, il faut que je te parle… De quelque chose qui NOUS concerne et que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps… »

« Harry, tu sais, que tu peux tout me dire… Je n'ai jamais rien dévoilé de tes confidences, même à Remus. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es si nerveux, depuis qu'on est dans cette chambre, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure, toujours taquin et allumeur. »

« Voilà, je suis persuadé, et ce malgré tout ce que tu pourras objecter ou plaider, que je suis sincèrement, profondément, tombé amoureux de toi. »

Un ange passe…Une colonie de dragons… Un type avec un immense filet à papillons… Puis Sirius se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

«Mais…euh…je…euh…Je suis confus… Comment peux-tu en être sur ?... Je veux dire, c'est sans doute une crise, un flash, ça va passer, non ?... Je veux dire, je t'aime mais je suis ton parrain, tu le sais. C'est impossible… »

« Ecoute, c'est pas la peine de paniquer, j'ai pas commis un meurtre, je suis amoureux ! Je veux juste que tu connaisses mes sentiments, qui m'ont semblé être réciproques, finit Harry d'un ton morne, qui laissait percevoir sa déception. Je veux seulement savoir, comment tu te situes par rapport à ça : est-ce que tu acceptes de vivre à mes côtés en tant que mon compagnon, ou je resterai toujours ton filleul à tes yeux ? Ne ressens aucune pression, je ne t'en voudrais pas, et même si c'est dur, je ferais en sorte que tout continue comme avant ! Le choix te revient ! Si tu veux du temps pour faire le point, je comprendrais, moi j'ai eu 2 mois, mais tu comprendras, que j'espère quand même une réponse dans des délais plus courts si possible… Sirius ? Tu m'entends ? »

POV Harry

_Oh la la ! Moi, qui m'étais imaginé qu'il ressentait autre chose … Quel crétin ! Il va peut-être même me détester maintenant… Non, ça, c'est ridicule, mais on voit qu'il est sous le choc… Il ne s'y attendait pas, de toute évidence… J'apprécie qu'il réfléchisse mais j'aimerais qu'il me rassure. Allez, dis quelque chose ! … Bon, finalement, j'aurais pas besoin de discuter avec papa ni Remus… Merde, ça fait mal ! Même si je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je crois, que je vais devoir prendre mes distances… Quoique, concernant papa et Rem', quelle que soit sa réponse, je devrais quand même leur parler, c'est une question d'honnêteté ! Et puis, ils voudront savoir, pourquoi je resterai à l'écart. A moins que… Après tout, peut-être que Sirius m'aime, mais qu'il se le refuse, qu'il se ment à lui-même, parce qu'il a peur d'eux ! Ou il le sait, mais il est choqué que ce soit réciproque ! Ou peut-être qu'il culpabilise ! Après tout, il vient de dire « je t'aime mais je suis ton parrain » et « c'est impossible », non ? Il essaie de se convaincre, que ce n'est qu'une bagatelle, parce qu'il s'en veut. Il a l'impression de commettre un inceste, sans doute ! Ouh là, c'est horrible de penser ça ! Ça veut dire, que je vais avoir du mal à le convaincre, et que je vais **aussi** avoir du mal à dissuader Remus et papa de le tuer et de m'interner, et ça veut aussi dire qu'il me voit comme un gamin, et c'est VRAIMENT vexant ! Et cette idée d'inceste est écoeurante… Elle serait valable, si j'avais grandi à ses côtés, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors ça n'a rien à voir ! Tiens, il s'est redressé ! Il se remet du choc, enfin ! Allons-y pour l'argumentaire, de toute façon, je l'ai dit, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau ! Ne jamais gaspiller sa seconde chance est ma nouvelle philosophie !_

« Euh… Je suis pas sur… D'avoir vraiment tout saisi… Explique-moi… Tu dis être sur de tes sentiments… Dont tu aurais pris conscience après mon décès… et que tu veux qu'on forme un couple… Mais comment, quand es-tu tombé ?... ?... »

POV Harry

_Tu n'oses même pas dire le mot amoureux, Sirius ! Ça va vraiment être dur !_

« C'est pas important le passé Sirius, ce qui compte, c'est l'avenir : ton avenir, tu l'envisages avec moi ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé en pensant que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Harry, d'un ton désespéré. »

POV Sirius

_Il a l'air blessé par ma réaction ! Merde, ça me fait mal au cœur, il a l'air vraiment accroc à moi… Jamais je ne l'aurais cru, ni même osé l'espérer ! Son regard triste me transperce le cœur… Mais, même si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de la situation, de profiter de lui ! Il faut que je sois fort, que je refuse … Il se trouvera quelqu'un de son âge, c'est bien mieux… Mieux pour lui. Même si je suis persuadé que personne ne l'aimera autant que je l'aime, il le faut. Déjà que la communauté magique va tirer la tronche, en apprenant qu'il est gay, alors si jamais il sort avec quelqu'un, qui a le même âge que son père, son parrain qui plus est… Ce sera vraiment mal perçu !... Je peux voir cette lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, je la connais par cœur ; je LE connais par cœur, autant qu'il me connaît… Mieux vaut être franc avec lui, si je mens, il va le voir… Et puis, vu comment il tient à moi et connaissant son passé, je lui dois bien ça ! Si seulement on pouvait s'aimer, simplement lui et moi… Mais je n'ai pas le droit ! J'ai gâché son enfance, je n'ai pas le droit de faire pareil avec le reste ! Il vient de retrouver la confiance du monde magique, Fudge ayant enfin admis le retour du lord, je ne peux pas le lui retirer pour une histoire de fesses ! Il en a trop souffert ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de fesses, pour lui comme pour moi… Et puis je serais là, avec lui, cette fois… Pour lui donner tout mon amour… Non, je dois être franc et sincère, bien sur, mais je dois aussi le remettre sur le droit chemin : c'est impossible !_

« Et bien, je mentirais si je disais que tu me laisses indifférent... C'est vrai, regarde-toi, tu es beau, jeune, sexy, en pleine force de l'âge, gentil, tendre, attentif, ouvert -il s'interrompt en voyant le visage plein d'espoir de Harry et réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire : admettre qu'il est sexuellement attiré par son filleul, alors que son père doit se trouver dans la chambre voisine d'ailleurs ! Il faut vite qu'il embraye sur ce qu'il DOIT dire– mais je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi, je suis ton parrain et un homme ! Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es gay ? Si ça se trouve il y a un magnifique jeune homme, qui t'attend parmi les gryffondors, les serdaigles ou les poufsouffles ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, qu'importe quand je l'ai su, l'important, c'est maintenant ! Le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais attiré, c'est toi ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme ! Qu'importe, si certains sont choqués par ton âge, ou parce que tu es un homme ou parce qu'il te croît encore coupable ! Je m'en fiche ! Ecoute, Sirius : Je t'aime et le fait, que tu sois mon parrain n'entre pas en ligne de compte ! Ensuite, les seules personnes, dont l'avis m'intéresse, seront choqués ; mais apprendront à faire avec, parce qu'ils veulent notre bonheur ! Ils comprendront que 'le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore' ! Pour les autres, j'ai appris à les ignorer et si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu pourras apprendre à faire pareil. Sincèrement, JE M'EN TAPE, DE CE QU'ILS PENSENT ! Je sais vivre sans eux, j'ai réussi à le faire, l'année dernière et en 2e année, quand ils me prenaient pour le monstre de la chambre des secrets ! Par contre…Cet été… Je me suis rendu compte que … que je ne peux pas vivre, pas sans toi… » Finit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

POV Sirius

_Il pleure… Il pleure pour moi… NON ! A cause de moi ! Il a raison, on les emmerde tous ! Je l'aime, il m'aime et j'avais promis à James de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, alors si son bonheur, c'est moi, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en plaindre ou de le faire changer d'avis ! Je serai là pour lui !_

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? Est-ce que tu es sûr, que tu seras heureux avec moi ? Quoi qu'il advienne ? Même si je hante chacune de tes nuits avec mes cauchemars d'Azkaban ? Car ça te tapera sur les nerfs à force… »

« Je pourrai te faire un câlin, histoire de changer de rôle… » Rétorqua alors Harry, qui avait retrouvé un léger sourire, au plus grand soulagement de Sirius et de sa bonne conscience.

« Et si James et Remus ne comprennent pas ? »

« Ils comprendront parce que sinon, ils ne nous verront plus ! » s'emporta Harry, furieux à cette idée. « Et je te l'ai dit, quand ils verront que c'est sérieux et qu'on s'aime, ils accepteront ! » Un doute effleura Harry, d'un coup. Un besoin d'être rassuré, conforté dans son opinion. « Parce que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais… » Harry laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, trop inquiet, perdant ses moyens et cherchant ses mots.

Sirius se précipita alors vers lui : « Evidemment, que je t'aime, crétin ! Je suis fou de toi ! C'est toi qui as raison, on les emmerde tous ! Reste près de moi, au lieu de dire des âneries ! »

Mais, même si il savait que leurs sentiments étaient véritables, un doute persistait dans la voix de Sirius, un doute que Harry n'avait pas perçu, trop surpris d'être soudainement enlacé dans ses bras, et trop content de pouvoir savourer pleinement ce moment, dans l'intimité de la chambre de Sirius. Ce doute ne pouvait venir que de Sirius, parce que, même si Harry avait vécu beaucoup de choses, il restait jeune, et donc idéaliste… Sirius, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces autres là dehors, pourraient très bien tout gâcher de leur belle histoire, s'il le voulait… La manipulation, le mensonge, la pression psychologique, le chantage… le poids de la société et de certaines personnes qui seraient contre leur union le faisait frémir ! Il avait peur de faire du mal à Harry, en voulant faire son bonheur ! Quelle ironie… D'autre part, il savait que s'il devait se séparer de Harry, après avoir connu la vie à deux, il ne s'en remettrait pas ! C'est sur ses pensées qu'il resserra son étreinte sur un Harry au septième ciel, ronronnant doucement, en pensant à la nuit, qui s'annonçait déjà. Ce que ni Sirius ni Harry ne savaient, c'est que Remus se doutait déjà de quelque chose, et que cela l'inquiétait beaucoup…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Au même moment dans la cuisine ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Remus, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? » demanda doucement James, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu parais nerveux… »

« Et bien, Sirius et moi voulions te prévenir, qu'en fait… à la rentrée… Nous serons les deux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, deux parce qu'ils vont les intensifier, maintenant que voldemort est de retour, et qu'ils n'ont plus d'incompétents du ministère sur les bras ! » Acheva-t-il, plus sûr de lui.

« Et ? » demanda Remus calmement, intrigué par l'anxiété que manifestait son ami. « Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, tu seras parfait pour ça ! Et cela te permettra de rattraper le temps perdu avec Harry ! Mais pas de favoritisme, hein ? » Remus était heureux de savoir que désormais, il ne serait plus seul, il aurait une famille, en quelque sorte ; ou en tout cas, des amis. Il retrouvait ses deux 'frères' et son 'filleul', qui lui retrouvait son père, son parrain et son sourire…

« Non, non, c'est pas ça ! » S'empressa de rectifier James, un peu rassuré par le discours de Remus. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de pendre les deux places. En fait, on a demandé au directeur, pour toi, mais il dit, que les liens renoués avec le ministère sont fragiles, et que ce n'est pas le moment de tirer sur la sellette. Je suis désolé ! »

« Non, ça ne fait rien, voyons ! Je me doutais déjà que ça se passerait comme ça, en fait. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout ! En tout cas, pas pour ça…. » Ajouta-t-il plus bas, en se retournant. Mais James l'avait entendu !

« Comment ça 'pas pour ça' ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'inquiéta James. Il venait de retrouver ses deux amis et avait adopté la même philosophie que son fils : maintenant qu'on lui offrait une 2e chance, il ne voulait pas la gaspiller pour des détail ou des idioties.

« Et bien, c'est simple ! » répondit Remus, d'un faux air menaçant, qui se voulait bien entendu effrayant, mais que James connaissait trop bien. Ce dernier sourit, se rendant compte que Remus VOULAIT être entendu à l'instant, pour lui faire une blague. « Vous m'avez laissé tomber, en décidant de partir tous les deux ! Vous NOUS avez laissé tomber, moi et Harry !» Puis il ajouta, plus ému : « Sérieusement, vous m'avez manqué alors n'agissez plus comme des cons, compris ?»

Dire que James était choqué était un bien faible mot ! Remus venait de se montrer amicalement grossier et, en plus, il avait montré ses émotions ! Sans jouer les frigidaires, comme Snape, Remus ne laissait pas facilement transparaître ses émotions, et s'il le faisait, c'était souvent, parce qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation : il était alors étonné, en colère, désorienté… Mais là, il l'avait fait VOLONTAIREMENT, pour montrer combien lui et Sirius était important à ses yeux ! Cette marque d'affection, douce, paisible, comme Remus savait l'être, le touchait énormément et le laissa sans voix.

« Merci, Remus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir…» Après un silence gêné « Je suis désolé. » et il continua vite, voyant que Remus allait l'interrompre « Je sais, je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce que tu as dû endurer en mon absence, et je ne vais pas faire celui qui culpabilise -c'est la spécialité de Sirius, pas la mienne, dire n'importe quoi et culpabiliser- mais j'aurais voulu être là, près de toi et Harry, pour vous aider et vous soutenir ! »

« Laisse tomber… Tu l'as dit toi-même : aucun de nous n'est coupable…Je veux juste m'assurer, que toi et Sirius n'allez pas jouer les têtes brûlées ! » Dit-il en riant franchement. « Mais je suppose que, pour Harry, vous ferez attention, vous savez qu'il va avoir besoin de vous ! Plus que jamais ! » Termina-t-il, les yeux flamboyants. James ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore et lui avaient quelques points communs : ce calme, les blagues tendres, ce regard… Ce regard qui impressionnait toujours…

« Oui, je sais Remus » répliqua James d'un ton exaspéré, pour cacher son embarras. Puis il ajouta doucement « Pour Harry, pour mon fils… ». Remus remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non…Non… C'est juste que…À vrai dire, je suis plutôt troublé, que Harry et Sirius soient si proches… Je sais, que pour Harry, il était sa dernière famille, mais je sais aussi, qu'ils n'ont pas été souvent proches, je veux dire physiquement, aux mêmes endroits, tu vois ? » James se tourna alors vers Remus, pour voir sa réaction, et vit celui-ci se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme lorsque quelque chose le tracasse, le gêne. « Je ne le leur reproche pas ! Harry m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, pour qu'on fasse connaissance et qu'on se rapproche, alors »

« Quand a-t-il fait ça ? » Coupa Remus, intéressé.

« Avant d'aller se coucher, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, si mes doutes sont exacts…Je veux dire, cela appuie un peu mes impressions… Parce que, cela veut dire que Harry a bien conscience, que tu es son père, et qu'il ne t'a pas remplacé par Sirius. » James parut horrifié à cette idée.

« JE SUIS son père! ... » Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce serait dur de ne pas le voir ! C'est ton sosie ! » Finit-il en souriant.

« Pardon ! J'ai cru ça aussi, au début, en fait. » Confia-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, fier que son fils lui ressemble. « Mais après que Harry m'ait rassuré, j'ai choisi de leur faire confiance. » Devant le silence suspect et le froncement de sourcil de Remus, il reprit : « J'ai tord ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tout à coup ?»

« Je pense simplement que, si Harry et Sirius sont si proches, et qu'il ne le considère pas comme son père mais, à l'évidence, plus que comme son parrain, cela veut peut-être dire qu'il a des sentiments très forts, et peut-être trop forts envers Sirius… Des sentiments dangereux, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Finit Remus, en baissant la voix.

POV Remus

_Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire… Ce qui compte vraiment à mes yeux, c'est seulement le bien-être de Harry ! Après tout, James et Sirius sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls ! Si seulement Lily était là, elle saurait quoi faire et où commencer. Je joue celui qui n'a que des doutes pour sauvegarder au maximum James et ses relations avec Sirius et son fils. Mais je suis persuadé que Sirius est tombé amoureux du petit. Pour Harry, je suis dubitatif… Il est clair qu'il est très attaché à Siri, mais cela ne veut rien dire ! J'ai peur… Peur que Harry fasse quelque chose qu'il ne comprenne pas… Peur que Sirius fasse une bêtise (je n'ose imaginer laquelle)… Pire, que Harry se trompe sur ses propres sentiments, cela serait dévastateur ! Il est si jeune et n'a jamais eu de quelconques relations amoureuses… En plus, même si dans le meilleur des cas, ils sont sûrs de leurs sentiments, vraiment réciproques, je doute que commencer par Sirius soit l'idéal ! Harry a cette prophétie sur la tête, et si quoi que ce soit venait le perturber psychologiquement : soit le lord s'en servirait, soit cela l'affaiblirait trop … Ou LES DEUX ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer, comment Harry pourrait réagir… Je trouve qu'il est devenu plus sensible et plus fébrile, cela m'inquiète… Il est plus souvent aux bords des larmes ou de la crise de nerfs. Je ne lui dis rien, j'ai trop peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il m'envoie sur les roses et brise la toute petite relation, qu'on a pu construire, après la disparition de Sirius ! Il pourrait très bien le faire, après tout, de son point de vue, je ne suis qu'un prof parmi tant d'autres… Qu'il n'a même pas eu une année entière… Et qui a connu ses parents… Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de liens directs… Pourtant, dieu sait que je voudrais corriger ça… Mais je sais que s'il me rejetait, je n'oserais plus jamais aller vers lui, et jamais il ne viendrait à moi de lui-même (il s'imaginerait être un poids pour moi ou je ne sais quoi… Harry et trop introverti !)… Et cela serait fini ! Pourtant je l'aime de tout mon cœur, ce gamin… C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça, que j'ai peur ! Je tiens probablement plus à lui, qu'à James ou à Sirius… Je m'en suis rendu compte après mon année de cours à Hogwarts, à force de l'observer, j'avais appris à le connaître, et même si cette connaissance n'était pas réciproque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir construit quelque chose avec le garçon… J'ai vite compris que non, à la fin de l'année, quand je l'ai disputé à propos de la carte : avec Minerva, il se serait excusé et ils auraient repris leur relation normalement (respect, confiance…) mais avec moi, il était devenu distant… Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous qu'une relation prof/élève, comme si on devait rester anonyme, comparé à sa relation avec Minerva... c'est vrai qu'il aime beaucoup Minerva et même s'il ne l'admire pas vraiment, je le soupçonne de lui faire davantage confiance qu'à Dumbledore maintenant ! Après tout, c'est logique pour un enfant, c'est elle qui lui a parlé de Sirius en 3e, elle ne lui a pas caché de prophétie, elle lui a déjà fait confiance en lui donnant son poste d'attrapeur dès sa 1e année, elle était ainsi la 1e a lui donné une marque de confiance et a lui donné confiance en lui-même. (J'étais très fier quand Minerva me l'a raconté ! Un peu comme si c'était de mon fils, qu'il s'agissait…) Bref, je peux facilement en conclure, que, si jamais je fais un faux pas avec lui, il effacera le peu construit l'été dernier ! Je me demande, pourquoi il ne me veut pas dans sa vie, ça me fait mal… Vraiment… Au moment de l'incident de la carte, il ne savait pas que j'étais un loup-garou, alors ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Alors, quoi ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que je pourrais beaucoup lui donner (j'ai cru remarquer beaucoup de points communs entre nous) et qu'il pourrait m'apporter quelque chose, qui me manque… L'amour, peut-être… Je n'ai eu que la pitié de mes parents, de mes proches comme Albus, et de l'amitié des maraudeurs… Mais cela ne les a pas empêché de douter de moi, au point de me tenir à l'écart de cette histoire de Fidelitas ! Entre nous, on a vu le résultat ! D'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression, que Harry m'a mieux cerné que ces deux-là, qui s'imaginent, que j'allais enrager pour un boulot ! C'est peut-être ça que j'attends de lui… Ce petit a une particularité rare : il se donne à cœur perdu, il ne se donne pas facilement d'accord ! Mais quand il le fait, c'est aveuglément, pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur ! Il part aveuglément affronter des basilics, des supposés meurtriers et des mages noirs sanguinaires pour ceux qu'il aime ! Les maraudeurs l'auraient fait pour moi, bien sur ; mais pas avec tant de fougue, pas à corps perdu ! D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne l'aurais pas fait de cette manière : la preuve, quand Sirius est mort à l'arcade, j'ai retenu Harry en réussissant à me maîtriser, mais Harry a voulu le venger avec folie ! J'admire ça chez lui, se donner sans retenue, et j'aurais aimé qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi ! Et Sirius, qui en bénéficie, risque d'en profiter, et même si c'est involontaire, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Même si Harry est loin de moi pour l'instant, je ferai tout pour le protéger et, si possible, me rapprocher de lui…_

« Tu penses que Harry et Sirius pourraient tomber amoureux ? Mais t'es fou ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis une telle idée dans le crâne ? » M'interpella James, incrédule.

« Je n'ai fait que me forger une opinion, à partir d'évènements de l'année dernière, et de cette dernière semaine ! » se défendit Remus. « J'ai remarqué des gestes déplacés de Sirius, comme de Harry, même si je doute, que ton fils avait conscience de la situation ! Des paroles remplies de sous entendus de Sirius aussi… Et des regards des deux partis… » Conclut-il plus doucement, pour ménager James, qui était vraiment choqué, et qui commençait même à s'énerver contre Sirius.

« OU SIRIUS A-T-IL TOUCHE MON FILS, REMUS ? ET POURQUOI, GRAND DIEU, AS-TU ATTENDU AUSSI LONGTEMPS POUR M'EN PARLER ? »

« NON, non… Je ne parle pas d'attouchements, mon dieu ! Jamais, je ne l'aurais laissé faire, ça, voyons ! Non… C'étaient des gestes naturels mais trop répétitifs ou trop doux… Comme s'ils avaient besoin sans cesse de toucher le corps de l'autre… Par exemple, au lieu de simplement le pousser dans le dos pour entrer dans une pièce, Sirius aurait placé sa main entre les reins et les fesses de Harry et aurait gardé sa main là, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit… Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne semblait préméditer ces petites attentions, ni ne les chercher chez l'autre, il s'offrait simplement et naturellement, instinctivement, une sorte de réconfort mutuel… Tu saisis ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait, c'était 'mignon', 'innocent', tendre… Et je supposais qu'ils tenaient mieux le coup grâce à ça, alors j'ai estimé bête de leur priver de ça en leur faisant des reproches, surtout que l'année dernière, c'était vraiment le cauchemar pour eux deux, tu sais…Mais, depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, j'ai l'impression, que les regards de Sirius ne sont plus si 'innocents' et que Harry se laisse …comme hypnotisé par Sirius ! Et ça me fait peur ! » James qui avait écouté attentivement Remus, dû prendre quelques minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle…

« Donc, et arrête moi si je me trompe, mais, de ton point de vue, MON FILS est sur le point d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec son parrain, qui se trouve comme par hasard être mon meilleur ami, et qui, lui, serait tout à fait d'accord ? »

« NON ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Si Sirius était si d'accord que ça, le connaissant, il aurait attaqué avant ! Non, tu sais, je crois que cette relation ambiguë est issue de leur désespoir et de leur soutien mutuel, rien de plus… Je pense, que Sirius doit se douter un peu de la nature de ses propres sentiments et doit essayer de lutter, mais qu'il tient trop à Harry, pour réussir à prendre assez de distances. »

« Alors quoi, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là dedans ? Je ne comprends plus rien… » James semblait désespéré et complètement perdu.

« Tu dois juste veiller au bien être de Harry avant tout : une relation avec Sirius, alors qu'il n'est que son parrain, j'ose dire, est malvenue dans les circonstances actuelles, Voldemort et la prophétie… Je pense qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise avec Sirius, si tu ne le surveilles pas… Mais ne les sépare pas, ils ont trop besoin l'un de l'autre et ils n'y sont pour rien, ni l'un ni l'autre… NON JAMES ! Même Sirius n'y est pour rien : pense qu'il a simplement été tellement seul, que l'amour de Harry représente tout pour lui, et qu'il ne veut que son bonheur et le protéger ! »

« Très bien… Je vais surveiller ça de près… En tout cas, merci d'avoir veillé sur eux pour moi… La simple idée, de ce qui aurait pu leur arriver, me donne la nausée… Remarque, ce qui risque de se passer aussi, d'ailleurs … Mais je vais leur parler. Séparément. Et tout ça n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve ! N'est-ce pas Rem' ? »

« Si tu fais comprendre la situation à Harry et que tu l'obliges à faire face à ses sentiments, il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas… » Répondit le loup-garou, dubitatif.

« Tu as raison, comme toujours ! Nous verrons cela demain. Je suis fatigué… Bonne nuit Rem' »

Mais Remus ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, au fond de lui, il se posait encore des questions :

POV Remus

_Dans cette théorie, on voit Harry un peu comme un gamin, mais même s'il en est un, il peut parfois être d'une grande clairvoyance ! Et si, contrairement à nos propos, Harry sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, et qu'il veut malgré tout rester auprès de Sirius, parce qu'il serait en quête de chaleur humaine… Ou pire, s'il était vraiment amoureux… Alors là, ce serait magnifique pour eux, mais, ils devraient affronter James, les amis de Harry, et le public ! Parce que sous ces airs débonnaires, James fera tout pour les arrêter : il voudra un héritier Potter ! Il faut vraiment, que je parle à Harry, pas pour lui faire la morale sinon on en viendra aux conséquences évoquées avant… NON, lui parler pour savoir où il en est, alors je pourrais enfin savoir ce qui est bon pour lui…Oups… Tu t'emportes Remus, c'est pas à toi de faire ça !... Sauf que j'ai l'impression que James va plus agir pour sa tranquillité d'esprit que pour le bonheur de Harry… Du style, se contenter d'entendre Harry dire 'ça va !' même si ça crève les yeux, qu'il ment, ou l'obliger à se séparer de Sirius, ce qui serait très mauvais et totalement ridicule ! De un, il est son parrain et ne lui ferai jamais de mal, et de deux, ils ont besoin de l'autre. Pour l'instant, l'important est de savoir où en est Harry, dans sa tête… … … … … … … … … … Pourquoi je ne me réjouis pas du retour de James ? … … Mes sens de loup sont en alerte depuis tout à l'heure et cette conversation me perturbe, comme si quelque chose m'échappait… ... … … … Regarde la vérité en face, Remus ! Tu sais pourquoi… Tu as menti (avec Sirius !) à Harry… Tu lui as dit que son père était le meilleur, qu'on puisse avoir alors que tu n'en savais rien : James, Lily et Harry ne sont pas restés longtemps ensemble et à une époque où tu n'étais que peu présent ! Le fait qu'il était un bon ami n'en fait pas un bon père ! Et tu viens de te rendre compte que Sirius ferait peut-être un meilleur père que lui ! Surtout, maintenant qu'il a pris du plomb dans la tête ! Peut-être même toi, mais pour le savoir, faudrait que tu parles avec Harry un minimum… En tout cas, James n'a pas l'air d'être VRAIMENT inquiet, ni de vouloir vraiment s'imposer comme le père de Harry… Une parole a suffit pour PLEINEMENT le rassurer et il m'a même laissé prendre la décision sur comment agir… A la fin de la discussion, il a juste lancé un enfantin « _ Et tout ça n'aura été qu'un mauvais rêve ! N'est-ce pas Rem' ? »_ ; Comme si Harry n'était pas son fils mais un ami, qui aurait un problème mineur. J'espère que je me trompe… Après tout, il était sous le choc, non ? Et fatigué !... … … … … MERDE ! Il faudra éclaircir ça, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Et j'ai oublié de lui parler du comportement de Rogue ! Remarque, c'est assez pour ce soir ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et puis je suis trop fatigué et je me fais souvent des idées dans ces moments-là ! »_

Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, complètement épuisé, Il entendit hurler le portrait de la mère de Sirius puis vit débarquer Severus complètement affolé :

« Lupin, préviens tout le monde ! Voldemort a localisé le square Grimmaurd et sait comment entrer ! »

Fin sadique et je m'en félicite ! Reviewez-moi et je me dépêcherai, sinon, tant pis… Allez, pour vous encouragez : prochain chapitre, encore meilleur et du changement dans l'air !

J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour… Pas gagné, hein ? En tout cas, l'histoire est bien lancée, maintenant ! Donnez-moi vos conseils et avis, bises !


	5. Chap 5: Trahison

**CHAPITRE 5 : TRAHISON**

**Petite remarque : prenez la peine de lire mes RAR, des réponses peuvent vous être utiles dans la compréhension de ma fic, des choses que je ne peux incorporer dans celle-ci. Bises et merci.**

**Vos questions sur James :** Beaucoup d'entre vous sont étonnés par ma version de James, alors je me lance dans une petite explication : James est très jeune, il vient de revenir à la vie et de retrouver ses amis, qui ont beaucoup soufferts : Je pense qu'il se lance alors dans une philosophie du style 'vivons le moment présent !'. En plus, son fils est un jeune homme, plus un ado ! James se sent perdu, parce qu'il a été absent longtemps, que Remus et Sirius le connaissent mieux que lui ne le connaît, et que Harry arrive à un âge où, même s'il a besoin d'une présence, il est autonome ! Ce sentiment d'éloignement entre lui et Harry est renforcé par la différence entre le Harry, qu'il a connu, et le vrai Harry. En plus, Harry ne va pas vraiment vers lui, alors il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas sa place auprès de lui ! Particulièrement, parce que Lily ne peut pas être là, et qu'il trouve ça injuste ! Enfin, il ne veut pas non plus éloigner Harry et Sirius après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ensemble ou pas ! Voilà mon point de vue, pour me contredire, me dire que j'ai raison (je préfère !) ou m'apporter des éléments, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche : à vos claviers !

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS ;_

Artemis : Merci du compliment ! Je continue d'écrire même si comme vous le voyez, je n'update pas aussi souvent que promis, mais je mets des longs chapitres à la place, je me rattrape ;-) Sinon, moi aussi moony me fait chavirer et c'est mon perso préféré avec Sirius (et Harry bien sur !). Voilà le chap. 5, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et que je ne te décevrai pas. Bises !

Anonyme : toi qui voulais le 4, voilà le 5 ! Désolé, mais Je ne révèlerais pas les sentiments de Severus maintenant ! Quant à Remus, il ne se fâche pas vraiment, juste un peu parce qu'il a peur pour le bien-être de Harry : je l'imagine bien en papa poule qui essaie de se maîtriser parce qu'il a l'impression que ce n'est pas son rôle ! C'est un peu simpliste, mais c'est ça ! Quant à Harry, il est heureux que son père soit là, il lui a dit ; mais il est amoureux de Sirius, alors il passe avant tout ! Surtout vu les circonstances de leur séparation…

Aniva () : Merci, voilà la suite que tu espérais tant, et j'espère n'avoir pas été trop long ! Bises.  


Geneviève Black : Salut ma puce, qui écrit des super fics ! Voilà, pour pallier aux désagréments causés par ma fin sadique : le lemon que vous attendiez tous ! Que du bonheur ! (P.S : Comme on dit par chez moi, C'EST BON LA HONTE !)

Naera Ishikawa: Merci et désolé, comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que prévu pour les mises à jours; mais mes chap. sont longs et je fais vite malgré tout, je pense être dans la moyenne ! Et, au moins, soyez sûr que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, c'est certain : je finirais cette fic ! Bises.

blurp3 () : Le retour de la vengeance de Voldemort ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, quant à James, tu as pu lire mon point de vue, alors tiens-moi au courant (si tu trouves ça très con ou super intello ;-)).

Zick : Remus n'est pas space, du moins je ne pense pas, c'est juste que j'exploite son point de vue et pas Rowling ! Mais si tu regardes bien, ses réactions sont les mêmes : inquiétude pour Harry, discrétion, réflexion, protecteur sans être démonstratif… Mais les autres oui, ils sont space : Sirius, c'est un peu normal, puisqu'il vient de ressusciter et que j'ai exploité sa relation avec Harry différemment pour faire un slash ! Et pour rogue, je fais ce que je peux pour rester fidèle au maxi mais c'est dur (le voir rougir et remuer, c'est pas facile, hein ?) mais je crois lui être davantage fidèle dans ce chap. ! Contente que James te fasse rire et (sort d'autres banderoles) VIVE LES SLASHS HP/SB ! Merci !

Astronema : Bon résumé ! Merci de reviewer et tu vas voir à quel point les actions de Voldemort sont importantes ! Bises.

Nyonoshii : Remus aime beaucoup Harry, parce qu'il est ce qu'il l'a aidé à tenir pendant si longtemps ; mais pas de slash HP/RL dans cette fic ! (Cela dit, je compte en écrire un dès que celle-ci est finie !). Tu veux que Harry reste avec Siri… Et que la relation James/Harry s'arrange ? On verra… (Sourire sadique)

_DISCLAIMER_ : Rien à moi, bla bla,…mon scénario mais tout a J.K. Rowling,…

_PLACE À L'HISTOIRE :_

Harry était tendrement blotti dans les bras de Sirius, quand il entendit celui-ci lui murmurer :

Sirius : « Puisque tu as prévenu Ron, et que la soirée a été riche en émotions, va te changer et allons nous coucher.» Harry obtempéra, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pris qu'un modeste caleçon moulant Gryffondor : au cas où Sirius lui aurait fait des difficultés, c'aurait été un allié de choix ! Si bien que, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il ne fut pas surpris du regard appréciateur et rougi de son parrain.

Sirius : « Tu… Tu n'as rien d'autre ? Tu risques d'avoir froid …»

Harry, avec un regard de prédateur : « On est en plein été Sirius, ET, par ailleurs, tu as l'air d'avoir très chaud : tu es tout rouge ! Tu devrais enlever ton T-shirt… Et puis, si on a froid, il nous reste la chaleur humaine, c'est très utilisé chez les scouts, tu le savais ?» finit-il avec un faux regard interrogateur, en essayant de ne pas glousser devant l'air ahuri de son parrain.

Sirius : « Dis donc, Harry, tu serais pas en train de me faire un numéro de charme, là ?» demanda Sirius d'une voix langoureuse, pour entrer dans son jeu.

Harry : « Hmm, possible… Pourquoi ? Ton médecin t'interdit les activités trop… physiques ? Ou tu t'es empâté avec l'âge ? »

Sirius : « Pas du tout …Je suis même disposé à te laisser découvrir mes talents de sportifs !»

En disant cela, Sirius s'approchait de Harry, qui entreprit de lui enlever son T-shirt, un peu trop encombrant. Une fois que ce fut fait, Sirius retira son jean et entreprit d'enlacer Harry et de l'amener sur le lit ; mais ce dernier n'était pas du même avis. Il se plaqua contre Sirius en caressant son torse et en déposant de légers baisers le long de sa jugulaire, en remontant vers le lobe de son oreille, encouragé par les gémissements évocateurs de son parrain. Il se rendit alors compte, que, même si Sirius portait des stigmates d'Azkaban à travers sa maigreur et ses tatouages, il restait diablement sexy, grâce à la chaleur, qui se dégageait de sa poitrine, ses muscles finement tendus et la douceur de ses gestes. Celui-ci était aux anges devant l'empressement d'Harry et décida de reprendre le rôle qui lui incombait :

Je ne te connaissais pas avec un tel appétit…susurra Sirius à l'oreille d'Harry.

Je peux être un élève très enthousiaste… Mais encore faut-il que j'aie un bon professeur. Précisa moqueusement Harry, taquin.

Ne te moque pas de moi, gamin ! Répondit Sirius, et après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, il ajouta : Je vais TOUT t'apprendre… Finit-il, d'un ton prometteur.

Tous les deux, enlacés, s'embrassaient passionnément, blottis sous les quelques draps, restés sur le lit. Doucement, Sirius laissait ses mains découvrir et sculpter le torse de Harry. De temps à autre, il séparait leurs lèvres pour mieux déposer les siennes sur un des tétons de l'adolescent, ce qui avait pour effet immédiat de faire cambrer légèrement le jeune homme, rapprochant leurs érections, qui se frottaient sans retenue, à travers le tissu, apportant plaisir et douleur. Le survivant reserra son étreinte au cou de son futur amant en découvrant les multiples sensations, que ses mains lui procuraient. C'était électrisant, étonnant, Harry ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait ! Il s'était imaginé la scène des milliers de fois et avait même fait quelques 'expériences' seul, dans son intimité, mais cela n'avait rien à voir : c'était au-delà de toutes ses espérances ! Harry ne pouvait penser à rien, la seule chose à sa portée était de savourer chaque attouchement de Sirius et lui murmurer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. Une seule information parvenait de son esprit à ses lèvres : son amour pour son parrain et cette envie qui lui taraudait les reins. Sirius était aux anges devant l'empressement d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, se retrouvait dans un lit, en train d'initier le fils de James aux plaisirs charnels ; mais maintenant, cela semblait tellement naturel, évident, presque inévitable, au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il ait voulu, même une seconde, rejeter Harry pour son avenir. C'était tellement absurde : il n'y a que lui, qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre et le rendre heureux. Après cette petite préparation, ils étaient tous deux impatients de découvrir le corps de l'autre, dans sa totalité. Après avoir ôté son caleçon, Sirius envoya un regard brûlant à son amour, qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorbé par la vision idyllique du sexe gorgé de sang et durci, qui venait d'être dévoilé. Ils frémirent d'anticipation. Sirius dirigea alors ses mains sur les hanches de son filleul, les caressa lascivement puis fit lentement descendre ce dernier obstacle, en déposant au fur et à mesure des baisers tendres et humides sur la peau nouvellement dévoilée du jeune gryffondor. Il s'attarda sur son entrecuisse, sur ses genoux et sur la plante des pieds d'Harry, qui était visiblement très sensibles. Celui-ci était à l'agonie, son sexe enflé lui infligeait une douleur sans nom, son impatience gagnait du terrain et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, sentir Sirius s'infiltrer dans son intimité pour enfin le libérer et satisfaire leurs désirs mutuels. Quand l'homme l'eut enfin débarrassé du bout de tissu, il observa avec ce regard prédateur, qui lui convenait tant, le corps exposé et le visage d'Harry, rougi, en sueur, enfoui ans les oreillers, et écouta ses supplications avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Puis, il se décida à mettre un terme à leurs agonies mutuelles. Voyant que les préliminaires avaient bien préparé Harry, il se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et le pénétra, doucement, sensuellement, savourant chaque centimètre franchi. Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'habituer à sa présence, il resserra même ses muscles autour du pénis de son parrain, lui indiquant le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et lui déclenchant par la même occasion une vague de sensations indescriptibles le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sirius prit la peine de placer un oreiller sous le bassin d'Harry et observait tant bien que mal chaque expression de son visage. Il allait et venait doucement, pour profiter de ce moment tant attendu, puis il empoigna bientôt le sexe de Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire crier de plaisir sans retenue aucune, s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir et balbutiant des phrases décousues mais dont le sens était très explicites : plus, toujours plus. C'est alors que Sirius put entendre Harry crier, en versant des larmes d'émotions : « Sirius, mon amour, je t'aime tellement !». Sirius n'en pouvait plus et, voyant le tumulte d'émotions qui déferlaient sur le visage d'Harry, décida de ralentir un peu pour lui laisser la chance de reprendre ses esprits. Harry était complètement paniqué :

Sirius, je vais venir, arrête ! Je t'en supplie…Je n'en peux plus…

Il ralentit, sans pour autant se retirer et continua ses massages sur le pénis fièrement dressé de Harry, et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, pour le rassurer et l'apaiser, puis descendit pour déposer ses lèvres rosies, enflées et sa langue sur le cou de sa victime et ayant avancé ses mains sur ses testicules, il soupira de satisfaction devant l'amour sincère, qui lui était témoigné. Lorsque celui-ci ajouta, parmi ses halètements, qu'il voulait que Sirius le possède et qu'il soit son premier, celui-ci, poussé par une vague de possessivité à l'idée de dévorer le corps inexploré et la virginité du jeune homme, encore pur, décida d'en finir : ses mains se replacèrent sur le membre de son filleul, il poursuivit ses va-et-vient à un rythme plus soutenu en changeant d'angle de frappe, atteignant la prostate de son amant. A peine quelques secondes d'efforts plus tard, ils furent tous deux submergeaient par une vague de plaisir, qui les firent se raidir et éjaculer simultanément. Repu, Sirius libéra un Harry haletant, s'étala à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras :

Respire mon amour …

Je t'aime Sirius…

Moi aussi, tu le sais bien, je ne te quitterais jamais…

Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, Harry s'abandonna au sommeil. Sirius l'observa, pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être enfin reconstruire sa vie, et racheter ses années d'absence auprès d'Harry. Puis, il s'endormit à son tour, épuisé et heureux, un sourire aux lèvres : ce soir, il ne revivra pas dans ses cauchemars, ses années passés à Azkaban.

Severus était complètement affolé, à l'évidence. Quant à Remus, il prit plusieurs minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Puis, d'un commun regard, ils se précipitèrent à l'étage pour avertir les autres et évacuer la maison, avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Ce fut Severus qui eu droit à la chambre de Sirius : la panique le quitta immédiatement après qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il était tellement choqué par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre, qu'il en oubliait ce pourquoi il avait dû la surprendre ! Là, sous ses yeux, tendrement enlacés et profondément endormis, se trouvaient Harry et Sirius !

_POV Severus :_

_Nom de Dieu ! C'et pas vrai ! Cette ordure couche avec Harry ? Non, Severus, ils dorment ensemble c'est tout… Le griffon fait des cauchemars avec Voldemort, il a sûrement voulu le rassurer… Oui, c'est ça… Une seconde ! C'est pas le caleçon de Harry, ça ? MERDE ! J'y crois pas, ce salaud se tape son filleul, avec son père, qui dort dans la chambre voisine ! Quel pourri ! Mais… Harry n'a pas l'air d'être contre… Est-ce qu'ils ont fait l'amour ? Merde, j'ai mal…Vraiment mal au cœur… Ce gamin est un monstre : je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de s'amuser avec les autres… Il a déjà dû s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas indifférent : mais il s'en tape ! … NON, je sais que c'est faux… C'est certain que Black l'a pris cette nuit, il n'aurait pas laissé passer une occasion pareille, cette ordure ! Il a dû profiter de la confiance de Harry ! Il a dù profiter de la confusion du griffon. De toute manière, je ne compte pas laisser tomber pour si peu…. Je suis un Serpentard, non ? Il a réussi à être son premier mais il ne sera pas son dernier ! Tous les moyens seront bons ; mais Harry sera à moi !... En tout cas, je sens que, après ça, James et moi allons beaucoup mieux nous entendre !_

Severus : « Debout ! Des mangemorts arrivent ! Ils savent comment entrer, il faut s'en aller, et vite ! »

Sirius : « Hmm… Quoi ? QUOI ! Bon Dieu, Harry, vite, habille-toi, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! »

Harry, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son professeur : « On a combien de temps ? Est-ce tout le monde est au courant ? Dumbledore… » Même si Harry gardait une certaine rancune envers son directeur, il savait que, sans lui, ils n'iraient pas loin ! Et il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ceux qu'il aime.

Severus : « Il arrive, mais tout le monde doit partir, maintenant ! Lupin prévient les autres ! »

Paniqués et sur le qui-vive, tous les occupants furent bientôt réunis dans la cuisine, où Dumbledore avait transplané, à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Sur ses ordres, toute la maisonnée se dirigea vers Poudlard via la poudre de cheminette. Puis, l'interminable attente prit place.

Pour passer le temps et alléger l'atmosphère oppressante, les exilés avaient décidé de discuter de choses et d'autres, au départ sans importances. Puis, suite à la réunion de tous les protagonistes dans une même pièce, les propos se dirigèrent finalement vers tous ses problèmes et ses questions étouffés, qui tracassaient chacun. Les circonstances allaient déterminer un instant de vérité !

Après que Sirius ait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Harry (James et lui seront ses professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal à la rentrée prochaine), et qu'il l'ait gentiment mis en garde contre toute tentative de favoritisme ou de chantage, James se décida enfin à intervenir, pour savoir si ses inquiétudes concernant Harry et Sirius étaient fondées :

« Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de favoriser Harry ? Et avec quoi pourrait-il te faire chanter ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agressif, en lui lançant un regard suspect.

Harry est mon filleul et ton fils, alors je le mets en garde, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça ; je plaisantais, Harry le sait bien…

Hmm… »

James était toujours soupçonneux, mais ne pouvait rien répliquer. Ce fut alors Remus, calme mais attentif, qui poursuivit :

Que faisait Harry dans ta chambre ?

Les réactions furent immédiates : Harry gigota à côté de Sirius, mal à l'aise, et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, pour cacher le rouge, qui lui montait aux joues. Sirius, furieux, accentua son étreinte protectrice sur Harry et répliqua :

Pourquoi Remus ? T'es jaloux ? Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache ! Harry a le droit de rester passer la nuit dans ma chambre ! A moins que tu ne t'imagines, que je puisse lui faire du mal !

Remus avait été blessé par la remarque concernant sa jalousie, il ignorait, que Sirius s'en était aperçu et fut piqué au vif, mais il se rendit compte que Sirius avait répliqué au hasard et avec tant de véhémence, parce qu'il avait l'impression, qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Or, c'était très important pour lui, surtout depuis ses accusations de trahison, qui lui avaient valu Azkaban. Il répondit alors avec prudence, un sourire aux lèvres devant la possessivité et l'amour, dont son ami témoignait envers Harry :

Je te ferais entièrement et aveuglement confiance, Sirius. (Ce dernier se détendit instantanément et Harry envoya un sourire radieux à Remus.) Mais je me demande, de quoi vous pouvez encore parler, après toutes ses nuits passées ensemble.

Une chose est sûre : ils ne se sont pas ennuyés, Lupin. (La voix de Severus était sortie de nulle part, personne ne s'était aperçu, qu'il était encore là.) Je les ai trouvé dans une position et une tenue … …

Compromettantes !

Remus fut surpris, mais pas par les propos de Severus, non, il s'en doutait bien, c'est a raison pour laquelle il avait posé la question ! Non, il était surpris par sa propre réaction : il était heureux, satisfait, et même soulagé ! Après la réaction de Sirius, quelques instants plus tôt, il avait compris que leurs sentiments étaient sincères et réciproques, et que Sirius veillerait toujours au bonheur et au bien-être de Harry. En fait sa satisfaction était logique : qui se comprendraient mieux et s'aimeraient plus que ces deux là ? Personne. Mais, visiblement, le reste de l'assemblée n'était pas du même avis, et regardait choquée le petit couple.

Ainsi, Severus et James n'étaient pas de cet avis. Au moment où James se redressa, menaçant, Dumbledore débarqua, en annonçant l'arrestation de 13 mangemorts. Cette nouvelle divertit un instant les esprits, quand, tout à coup, le directeur lança un regard grave à Harry :

Harry, je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu reprennes tes leçons d'occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue. Je sais, que je pourrais te donner ces leçons, mais pour quelques temps, cela se déroulera ainsi : je crains d'être trop occupé ! (Severus eut un sursaut à cette annonce et un rictus maléfique, qui lui donnait l'air inquiétant.) J'ai de fortes présomptions : Voldemort a dû lire en toi comment accéder au QG.

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le survivant. Il se retourna vers Sirius, espérant obtenir du soutien, mais celui-ci se contenta de fixer Dumbledore d'un regard vide. Harry, attristé face à la réaction de son amant, se tourna vers Dumbledore, en disant qu'il acceptait « avec plaisir ». Dumbledore, qui, par ailleurs, avait assisté aux curieux échanges, décida de résoudre cela plus tard, et de profiter de la bonne disposition d'Harry. Il partit, en demandant au professeur de potions de commencer une première leçon immédiatement. Sirius se tourna alors vers Harry :

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Voldemort avait encore pénétré ton esprit ? (Son ton était empli de reproches.)

Parce que je ne l'ai pas senti ! Ce n'est même pas sûr, d'ailleurs ! Mais toi, tu as l'air persuadé, que je suis un traître ou un faible ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne t'en fiches complètement ! Tu sais, c'est pas d'accusation dont j'ai besoin, mais merci quand même ! (Harry s'était emporté, frustré par le manque de réaction de son parrain, et furieux d'avoir été considéré comme un traître, alors que c'était ça qui le dégoûtait le plus au monde, lui rappelant sans cesse Queudver !)

Je n'ai pas dit, que tu étais traître ou faible, je constate juste que Remus me fait confiance mais pas toi ! J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles !

Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Professeur Rogue, allons-y ! (Il se dirigeait vers la sortie mais se retourna vers Sirius une dernière fois) Puisque Remus te fait tellement confiance, tu n'as qu'à coucher avec lui ! (Des larmes emplirent ses yeux émeraude) Et ne compte plus sur moi : tu dis que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais c'est faux, c'est toi qui n'a pas confiance en moi, Sirius !

Harry quitta la pièce en larmes, devant James et Remus abasourdis et un Sirius bouleversé.

_POV Sirius_

_Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis vraiment le roi des cons ! Il voulait seulement que je reste près de lui et que je le rassure ! Et moi, je l'accuse ! Et lui, pourquoi est-il autant à fleur de peau ?... … Sirius, t'es VRAIMENT con : tu viendrais de passer la nuit avec ton parrain, tu serais surpris par un de tes pires ennemis, que tu détestes par-dessus tout, ce dernier irait tout raconter devant ton père, et un de ses meilleurs ennemis, qui était ton prof, et tu serais accusé de trahison involontaire par ton directeur, pour le meurtrier de tes parents, tu réagirais comment si la personne que tu aimes le plus t'accuser d'un manque de confiance ? Mal, évidemment ! C'est moi, l'adulte ! c'était à moi de gérer la situation, mais j'étais trop énervé : savoir que James était sur le point d'essayer de me séparer d'Harry et que le directeur risquait d'être mis au courant à l'instant même et de faire pareil, je me sentais pris au piège ! Je me suis défoulé à la première occasion et c'est tombé sur Harry ! C'est merdique ! Le pire, c'est que ça fait deux fois : j'ai réagi de la même manière, l'année dernière, par la poudre de cheminette, quand je me suis senti frustré d'essuyer son refus après ma proposition de visite à Pré-au -lard. Il avait raison, je le savais, et ça m'a frustré, mais il n'était pas responsable ; c'est Dumbledore qui voulait me garder enfermé, et Harry voulait seulement ma sécurité ! Oh là ! Il va falloir que je rattrape le coup et je lui ai fait mal ! Je suis nul !_

**THE END (encore une fin sadique, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, bises !)**

Est-ce que Sirius va se faire pardonner ? Est-ce que Severus va profiter de la situation ? Et James, comment prend-il tous ses changements ? Harry va-t-il se laisser troubler par les avances de Sev' ?


	6. Note : I'll be back

**SALUT !**

Désolée de cette longue absence, très longue absence même !

Mais je suis bel et bien de retour !

Concernant l'histoire, J'ai apporté des modifications aux chapitres précédents en vue de les améliorer, évidemment : ainsi, j'ai précisé davantage les sentiments des persos, reformulé certains passages un peu flous, et remanié ma manière d'écrire en fonction de vos commentaires (surtout ceux d'Artemis en fait… Artemis, tu pourras constater que j'ai viré en fin de chap. mes remarques super constructives qui cassaient le ton de l'histoire). Je n'ai rien changé au contenu de l'intrigue ; mais j'aimerai savoir si mes chap. sont mieux comme ça, savoir si je me suis £¤# pour rien ou pas.

A part ces modifications, je vais bientôt éditer un nouveau chap. alors à bientôt et merci à ceux qui vont me rester fidèles.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : L'OFFENSIVE DE SEVERUS

Note : soyez indulgent, c'était mon premier lemon ! Je le perfectionnerai peut-être plus tard ! Mais dites-moi comment on fait passer l'italique sur ce site de £µ$§# ! Et aussi, mes updates seront sûrement toutes les 2 semaines-2 semaines ½. Bises !

Réponse aux reviews :

Nyonoshii : remède à ta crise de folie : la suite ! Oui, Rogue gâche tout, mais il n'est pas le pire à craindre ! Tes craintes sont, je le crains, confirmées ;-))) En tout cas, s'ils s'aiment, ça se finira bien ! Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas le savoir… Mais si t'as des faux airs de J. Depp, J. Isaac ou O. Bloom je te consolerai ! ;-))

Artemis : voilà, voilà ! Oui, je trouve qu'Harry mérite cette attention !

Zick : (sort aussi ses banderoles) GOUUUUYYYYYYOOOOUUUU !  
Euh…. Pardon, la fatigue et le stress Oo ;;; Ils finiront peut-être surpris par James, qui sait, un jour…. (Rire sadique !). Tiendrait jamais le coup, le Jamesounet ! Oui, Sirius a été très con ; mais Harry ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup : il va s'entraîner pour éliminer tous risques de Légilimentie ! (GGGRRRRRRR…….. L'écume aux lèvres, le gouyou sauvage défend son ryry !). Remus est jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle Harry et Sirius sont devenus proches alors que lui, qui l'a rencontré premier, reste 'le Pr. lupin'… Il aime Harry comme un fils ! Merci d'aimer ma fic, et la suite est là !

hee-chan2 : Merci beaucoup ! Si t'as des questions pour la compréhension, je suis là ! En attendant, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

blurp3 () : J'aurais espéré, que tu me dises sur quels points tu n'ais pas d'accord… Un autre point de vue est toujours intéressant ! Pour Rogue,… Je dirais rien, t'as qu'à lire… Gnark !

Kiki Rikiki : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras encore fière de moi ! Entre perverses, on se comprend :-D

Place à l'histoire :

Harry, complètement choqué par le comportement de son amant, avait choisi de prendre ses distances et du temps pour réfléchir ; or, la leçon de Snape était l'occasion idéale pour s'échapper de la pièce de ses tourments, du moins le pensait-il.

POV Harry

Comment Siri peut croire quelque chose d'aussi con ! Il accepte, qu'on forme un couple ; mais il n'a aucune confiance en moi ! A quoi bon ? Il insinue carrément que je suis un menteur, puisqu'il sait, que je sens les intrusions de Voldemort dans mon esprit. Il m'accuse d'avoir caché un évènement aussi grave que d'avoir montré le QG à ce monstre ! Alors qu'on a passé la nuit à deux … ça fait mal, merde ! Sirius, putain, tu l'aurais forcément vu, si j'avais eu un malaise ! Ou tu me prends pour un traître, c'est ça ? Connard ! Et un cours d'Occlumentie maintenant, pour couronner le tout : l'orgasme ! Rogue va pouvoir se servir de ça pour m'humilier, et peut-être qu'il ébruitera tout ça à Poudlard ! J'ai intérêt à assurer…

Harry et Severus étaient entrés dans une des nombreuses pièces du Square Grimmaurd, adjacente à la cuisine, sombre, munie pour seul mobilier d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Elle avait visiblement subi le nettoyage infligé par l'ordre à la maison, puisque aucune bestiole ne grouillait dans les coins, mais elle n'avait pas été aménagée, sans doute jugée inutile. Pour l'instant, les deux protagonistes étaient restés plongés dans leurs pensées, qui furent interrompues par le problème, qui venait de leur apparaître : une chaise pour deux personnes ? Problème, que Severus choisit d'interpréter comme une aubaine, surtout après la dernière dispute entre Harry et Sirius.

POV Severus

Je n'ai que deux options : soit j'attends que Harry laisse tomber le cabot, soit j'attaque maintenant en profitant, qu'ils se soient disputés. Comme il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance, que Harry se sépare de l'abruti de lui- même, il vaut mieux passer à l'offensive ! Et puis, je pourrais pas supporter de savoir qu'ils s'envoient en l'air tous les soirs : ça va me rendre dingue ! Mieux vaut, que j'essaie de lui faire découvrir, qui je suis et, ce que j'éprouve vraiment pour lui. Mais va vraiment falloir y aller en douceur ! En plus, l'autre abruti est son 1er amant, et c'est tout récent ! Harry découvre tout juste l'amour ! Il va vouloir du romantisme et de l'eau de rose… A moins, que je ne me trompe… Peut-être que Black n'est pas son premier… Argh ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça ! Non, de toute manière, Harry n'aurait jamais eu assez de temps pour s'amouracher d'une pédale pré pubère sans expériences ! Non, certainement pas ! Donc : une offensive, mais en douceur, et de la subtilité… et du romantisme.

Severus tourna donc la situation à son avantage, en repoussant d'un sort les vieux meubles contre le mur, et en invoquant un canapé et deux fauteuils au milieu de la pièce. Il choisit d'ignorer l'air surpris d'Harry et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au canapé. Harry, surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'avait installé son maître des potions par le choix du mobilier, accepta de s'asseoir dans le canapé, même si il était confus par le comportement de l'enseignement, ordinairement si froid.

-Potter, il faudrait que je sache si vous avez pratiqué l'Occlumentie cet été et si le seigneur des ténèbres a à nouveau pénétré votre esprit._ Severus avait adopté un ton calme et presque attentionné._

- J'ai pratiqué l'Occlumentie tous les jours au coucher, pour éviter un nouvel incident comme celui du ministère, et il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle intrusion. _Harry avait terminé sa phrase d'une manière assez agressive. Même si son professeur n'y était pour rien, il ne supportait pas les soupçons. Mais, après un instant de silence, il jugea bon d'ajouter :_ Je tiens à m'excuser, pour avoir violé votre intimité, en espionnant votre pensine. Sachez, que je ne me suis absolument pas réjoui des traitements, que vous infligez mon père, et que j'en ai même gardé une certaine rancune envers lui, ayant moi-même subi ce genre d'abus dans ma jeunesse. Je sais, que vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, mais qu'importe, je tenais à vous le dire. Je n'aurais à l'évidence pas dû prendre systématiquement la défense de mon père, lors de nos altercations, mais vous n'auriez pas dû m'assimiler à mon père ; sommes toutes, nous sommes quittes. J'espère, que cela vous convient et que nous arriverons à nous entendre, puisqu'il nous faudra étroitement collaborer, pour gagner cette guerre. _Harry avait dit tout cela très rapidement dans le but de ne pas être interrompu, et maintenant, il reprenait son souffle, en guettant la réaction de Severus. Dire que Severus était surpris était un euphémisme ; mais il ne le laissa que peu voir et se réjouit de la façon, dont Harry lui-même faisait évoluer la situation._

-Je pense, que reprendre nos relations à zéro est une bonne idée. Cependant, aussi intimes que nous devenions, il nous faudra le dissimuler au monde jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. _Severus avait voulu ainsi faire comprendre, que son comportement à Poudlard ne pourrait pas changer, mais quand il comprit ce qu'il avait dit et vitune gèneapparaître sur levisage du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de rosir et de se maudire légèrement. Il choisit alors de poursuivre pour dissiper le malentendu, qui, en fait, n'en était pas vraiment un._ Nous pouvons, pendant nos entrevues, nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms.

-J'en serai ravi, bien sur._ Harry n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et de toutes façons, Severus se dirigeait déjà vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se pencha doucement vers lui comme un ami qui ferait une confidence à un autre, mais c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour rendre Harry confus._

-Ecoutes, Harry… Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : un couple, qui se dispute le lendemain de sa 1e nuit ensemble, n'est pas sur la bonne voie. Et ne devrait peut-être simplement ne pas être. Mélanger le travail et la famille dans une relation amoureuse, c'est vraiment complexe. Pense bien, que même si tu aimes Black, cela pourrait vous détruire.

-Non, nous savons cela et on en a déjà parlé._ Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou non, parce que Severus avait semblé très protecteur et avait parlé très doucement._ Je suis conscient des difficultés et de toute manière, il y en a dans chaque couple, alors…

-Je voulais seulement m'assurer, que tu savais effectivement dans quoi tu t'embarquais. En tout cas, saches que si tu as un quelconque problème, je ferais tout pour t'aider à le résoudre. _Severus parlait encore plus doucement et avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Harry._ Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment pu te le montrer, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été démonstratif, tu représentes beaucoup pour moi, sur le plan affectif et non professionnel, et je voudrais gagner ta confiance, en toute sincérité.

- Heu… Je suis vraiment touché et je vous assure que j'ai bien saisi, que dorénavant nous sommes amis. Je serais heureux si on pouvait effectivement être plus proche et apprendre à se connaître plus intimement. _Harry n'avait pas voulu repousser son professeur, puisqu'il était à l'origine de ce rapprochement, mais il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. En plus, il n'était pas certain, que Sirius verrait cela d'un bon œil. Mais au diable Sirius, après son comportement, il ne pouvait rien dire ! Toujours est-il qu'il trouvait son professeur étrangement chaleureux ! _

-Très bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer dans ce cas

Severus avait bien l'intention de regagner le fauteuil faisant face au canapé, mais pour dieu seul sait quelle raison, il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement, du bout des lèvres. Puis il empoigna sa nuque, dans le but de convaincre le gryffondor de le laisser l'embrasser dans les règles de l'art. Harry, surpris, se focalisa sur la réaction de Severus, puis sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais son introspection fut vite interrompue, lorsqu'il entendit un juron aux intonations colériques.

-Putain de merde, Servilus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _De toute évidence, Sirius n'était pas d'accord avec la tournure que prenait les évènements._

Et voilà, une fin sadique pour se remettre au boulot. Pas mal, non ? Reviewez-moi pour me dire, que j'ai mis tellement de temps que vous ne voulez plus lire, que j'ai perdu en route le grain de sable de talent que j'avais, ou pour dire que vous êtes d'accord pour continuer ce voyage avec moi. Bises. Le gouyou sauvage.


	8. Chap7 : James, Serpentard?

RARs :

Artemis : contente de te savoir fidèle au rendez-vous ! Je vais aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, quelque soit le temps que ça me prendra. J'espère juste pouvoir faire à nouveau des bons chapitres. Le dernier n'était pas franchement génial.

Nyonoshii : Je fais des fins sadiques pour me venger des autres auteurs, désolée ! Sinon, Sevy n'a pas vraiment eu une éducation permettant de savoir vraiment comment se comporter en amour, alors ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Mais de toute manière, c'est un serpentard ! Et puis, conquérir Harry instrumentalise un peu sa vengeance contre Sirius. Maintenant, les cartes sont entre les mains d'Harry. A lui de voir ! (Comment ça, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez !). (--'')

alinemcb54 : Même pour ne dire que ça, ça vaut le coup de laisser une review ! Merci beaucoup, c'est tout simple mais ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Luna051 : Merci d'avoir patienté. Je sais que c'est nul, mais j'avais besoin d'une pause ! Je suis contente de savoir que cette suite ne vous déçoit pas. J'espère pouvoir me surpasser malgré tout, parce que je suis consciente que c'est loin d'être aussi bien qu'avant. Je vais faire mon maximum ! Bises.

Zick : Ouais ! Siry va l'exploser ! Hmmmm… Enfin… Disons que le Siri est méga à cran (malgré la nuit qu'il vient de passer… A cause du réveil !). Maintenant, reste à voir ce que va dire Harry………

Nenny : Voilà la suite ! J'ai choisi de continuer à prendre du temps pour updater pour faire de meilleurs chapitres (vu l'état du précédent, je pense avoir raison). Si vous trouvez que j'ai tort, dites-le. Biz

Et un gros bisou à Litany et Nala Halliwell et Cordons bleu, pour leur reviews, qui m'ont encouragé. Je vous dédie ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 7 : JAMES, SERPENTARD ?**

POV Harry

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius a tout vu ? Merde ! N'empêche qu'il embrasse bien le Severus ! Harry, c'est pas le moment ! Siri a l'air furieux ; qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Si seulement on s'était pas engueulé, jamais j'aurais laissé faire ça. J'assume mes actes, mais si je n'étais pas affaibli, rempli de doutes, je n'aurais jamais embrassé un autre homme. D'ailleurs, Snape le sait, sinon il ne s'en serait pas servi comme il l'a fait. Quelle ordure ! Moi qui voulais plaider en sa faveur auprès de Siri : quel con ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien dire à Sirius ? Excuse-moi, Siri, c'était l'impulsion du moment… ? Maintenant, il a vraiment une occasion de m'en vouloir… rrraaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Snape, je te hais, sale serpentard manipulateur ! Bon Dieu, vu les regards qu'ils se lancent, ils vont s'entretuer !

POV Sirius

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je crois, que je viens de sombrer dans un état léthargique dû au choc. Harry et Servilus ? Depuis quand ? Avant de me connaître ? Pendant mon absence ? Ou après la dispute ? C'est de ma faute ?... Et puis quoi encore ? Quand un couple s'engueule, il ne fête pas l'évènement en partant à la conquête des autres cavités buccales, si ! Harry est tout blanc. Il porte une main sur ses lèvres et regarde Servilus, l'air incrédule… On dirait qu'il est lui-même surpris de ce qu'il vient de se passer… Je suis sur, qu'il s'est fait manipuler ! Servilus a trouvé un moyen de me pourrir la vie, en essayant de nous séparer. Il a essayé de monter Harry contre moi et de le séduire ! Beurk… Snape séduire… Et il comptait aller jusqu'où ? Salaud… Je sais bien qu'Harry n'est pas responsable… Non, il ne peut pas avoir voulu ça… Remus était catégorique là-dessus : Snape a toujours martyrisé Harry, l'insultant, le traitant injustement… Snape est une ordure ! Je vais le tuer !

Sirius : « Servilus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu crois pouvoir te servir de Harry contre moi, c'est ça ? Tu te gourres, Harry m'aime, et maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'on est un couple ! Si tu touches encore une fois à Harry, je jure que je te tue, t'entends ? » Sirius avait dit en sortant sa baguette et en se rapprochant dangereusement de Severus.

« Sirius crois-moi, j'ai jamais voulu embrasser Snape ! Il m'a pris par surprise, j'étais furieux, que tu m'accuses d'avoir … »

«Qu'il vous accuse d'avoir informé Voldemort, qui a assassiné vos parents. Coupa Severus, réjoui. Il vous aime, proclame que vous êtes un couple, mais ne vous fais pas confiance, alors que vous venez de passer la nuit ensemble. »

La remarque de Severus venait de glacer l'atmosphère de la pièce, où, pourtant, brûler la fureur à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Tous étaient figés, l'esprit perdu devant toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient. Comment Snape pouvait oser se servir de ça ? Comment Sirius osait croire une chose pareille ? Comment allait réagir Harry ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, et on ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir.

Severus : « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous règlerez vos comptes plus tard, j'ai un cours d'Occlumentie à donner, SUR ORDRE DE DUMBLEDORE. »

Sirius allait justement en profiter pour menacer Severus quant à son avenir de professeur, vu son comportement avec ses élèves mineures, quand il fût interrompu par une quatrième personne. James avait choisi de s'inviter à la fête, qu'il avait jugée, selon ses écoutes derrière la porte, très intéressante.

James : « Excusez-moi, Molly me charge de vous faire savoir, que le déjeuner est prêt, pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Vous reprendrez le cours –ou la dispute- après.»

« Harry, viens, il faut qu'on parle, tu verras plus tard pour le cours. Dit Sirius d'une faible voix. »

Une fois que Sirius et Harry furent sortis de la salle, plongée à nouveau dans le silence, James se retourna vers Severus, vif comme l'éclair.

« Je crois que nous avons enfin un but commun. Une paix et une alliance temporaires seraient les bienvenues. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« J'en serais ravi, Potter ! » Severus avait encore craché le nom de 'Potter', mais, pour une fois, il s'adressait à lui avec un sourire sincère, mais machiavélique.

Please, pour ceux qui me lisaient encore, laissez-moi des reviews. Thanks. Vous verrez, je terminerais cette fic. Pour ceux, que ça intéresse, je traduis aussi des fics anglaises. Jetez un coup d'œil…


End file.
